Aegritudo
by xXSilentCrysXx
Summary: An illness has taken hold of King, and nobody can find out what. Story Warnings: Profanity, Yaoi, Gore, Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make the chapters to this story short so I can write them around my crowded schedule. If it's taking a while, I will write several chapters and upload them all at once to make up for the inconvenience.**

 _ **"Speech" 'Thoughts'**_

 **This story will contain yaoi, if you don't like it then don't read.**

 **Enjoy**

I stumbled down the stairs tiredly holding Chastiefol loosely in my hands, only to see the Captain and Ban passed out drunk on the floor. I let out a heavy sigh and made my way towards the bar counter, looking for a napkin or a piece of paper to write on. After leaving a note, I walked at the door and didn't look back.

* * *

I woke to the sound of people yelling my name. I had flew away in the middle of the night and didn't plan on going back. I grabbed Chastiefol and flew quickly away from the direction of the voices. I heard something crashing through the leaves behind me and flew upwards, avoiding the arms that attempted to grab me. I flew above the tops of the trees and away from the people attempting to follow me.

"King, what the hell are you doing?" I heard someone shout, I looked down to see Ban who had climbed a tree in an attempt to see me.

"Go away Ban. I'm never going back." I held my arm out and Chastiefol turned into its spear form. "Turn back, or I'll be forced to hurt you."

Ban stared at me with wide eyes before smirking up at me. "What are you gonna do… kill me?" I paused before sending Chastiefol down, hitting him square in the chest. As Ban coughed up blood I moved towards him, pulling Chastiefol out of his chest before turning to fly away. Before I could get far however, I felt strong arms wrap around my torso, holding my arms down. "You're not allowed to leave."

"Let me go, Ban." I struggled against his grip, my eyes filling with tears. "Let me go you bastard!" The white haired male didn't show any signs of letting go, so I let my body fall limp. After this he turned me around so I could look at him. I weakly hit him in the chest with my tiny fists, sobbing and cursing him. He held onto me until I stopped crying, my eyes were red and puffy. He stared at me for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

"Let's go back home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another Chapter...**

 **Contains yaoi, yada yada yah.**

 **Enjoy.**

We walked through the front door of the Boar Hat, coming face to face with several worried expressions. Elizabeth rushed towards me and wrapped her thin arms around me, hugging me. Meliodas glared at me softly, in a scolding manner. "Don't run away again, King. We were all worried sick." I stared at them all with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

"Sir King, you're covered in mud!" Elizabeth exclaimed once she pulled away.

"King, get upstairs and wash yourself. Gowther go with him and make sure he doesn't try to run off again." Meliodas ordered before turning and heading behind the bar.

* * *

I stepped into the dark room, before lighting a few candles. Gowther stood behind me, holding a large bucket of water. He walked to the tub and poured the water in while I finished lighting the candles. I used some of my fairy magic to heat up the water before standing back and looking at Gowther. He stared back, tilting his head to the side. "Well, aren't you going to strip?"

My face turned bright red. "Do you have to be in here with me?" Gowther still looked at me with confusion.

"Captain's orders. I'll turn around and wait until you're in the water."

I sighed and began to strip my muddy clothes off my body, before stepping into the warm water. "Okay, you can turn around now." Gowther did as he was told, before walking over to my muddy clothes and picking them up.

"I'll be back, I'm going to give these to Elizabeth to wash." He shut the door behind him and I was left alone. I stared down at the water, looking at my filthy reflection. By the time I finished washing the mud out of my hair, Gowther had returned. He sat down on the floor and opened a book. A few minutes later the sin of Lust opened his mouth to speak. "He was worried sick you know." I tilted my head to the side this time, looking over at him.

"Meliodas?" I asked, as Gowther continued to read.

"No, Ban." He said bluntly. "He woke up and you weren't in your room. He flipped out and demanded that you should be found." I stared at the water with confusion. ' _Ban was worried about me? Why?'_ Gowther shrugged. "I'm not sure why. Maybe it has to do with your sister." I jumped before yelling at the other sin.

"Get out of my thoughts, Gowther!" The other sin shrugged before continuing to read his book.

* * *

I made my way down the stairs, fully dressed in my new clean clothes. Ban was already serving lunch by the time I had finished bathing, so everyone else had already eaten. Meliodas decided that Hawk, Elizabeth, and Gowther would go into the nearest town and go shopping. He then announced that Diane and him were going out to hunt. Ban complained profusely, but Meliodas insisted that I needed a babysitter. The albino reluctantly agreed, before Meliodas informed him that he and Diane would be gone for a few days. Ban then protested even further.

"How come you guys are going to be gone for a week?!" Ban shouted, slamming his fist on the bar counter.

"Because we need to make some extra cash to repair a few damages to the Boar Hat. The others went into town to advertise and buy some supplies. I'm leaving you two in charge until I get back." Meliodas answered before slinging his pack over his shoulder and walking out the door. Ban sighed before looking at me.

"I guess it's just you and me, King."


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTAINS YAOI.**

 **Enjoy**

I sat down at a table and laid my head down. ' _I'm going to be stuck with him for a week?'_ I thought, closing my eyes slowly. ' _It would even take at least three days for Elizabeth, Hawk, and Gowther to get back.'_ I opened my eyes to see a sandwich in front of me. I sat up and looked around, but Ban was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and took small bites of the sandwich, before the front door burst open and Ban walked in.

"Look what I caught." He held up a dead rabbit, before walking towards the kitchen with it. I put down the sandwich and flew upstairs to Ban and I's bedroom. I sat down and stared out the window. ' _Why did Ban worry so much about me? It's true he seemed upset when he was chasing after me…'_ I gazed at the grey skies, pondering what has occurred and what will occur. I was deep in thought before the door to the bedroom burst open and startled me.

"Ban, what the hell?!" The albino stalked towards me, holding the plate of the barely eaten sandwich. He shoved it towards my face, giving me a very… _dominating_ look.

"Eat your food, King." He glared down at me, pushing the plate slightly closer. I stared at it for a moment before turning my gaze back to Ban.

"No thanks, I'm g-"

"I wasn't asking." His piercing red eyes ripping holes into my body, I shakily grabbed the sandwich and began to bite into the food. The truth was I hadn't eaten in a few days, and it was beginning to thin out my body even further. Everything tasted like ash in my mouth, making me vomit almost every time I attempted to eat something. I chewed the bite of the sandwich, and the texture alone made me want to spit it out. I knew if I did so, I would be at the receiving end of Ban's wrath.

I swallowed it hard, trying not to tear up. "Happy now, Ban?" I asked, setting down the sandwich and looking back out the window. The tall albino glared at me before spinning on his heel, but before he walked through the door he turned his head to look back at me.

"I'll be back in a half hour, if that sandwich isn't eaten by then… well let's just say you wouldn't enjoy what'll happen next." A few minutes after he had gone I shook my head like a soaking dog trying to shake off water. ' _Wait, Dog!'_ As quietly as I could, I summoned Oslow and snuck him the rest of the sandwich Ban had made him.

Not seconds later I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs, and I knew better than to stay within arms reach of Ban, so I flew as high up as I could before he entered the room. The door was once again kicked open by a furious Ban. This time, however, he was covered in the remains of what was once a sandwich. I glared at Oslow, the traitor, before looking back at the angry albino.

"That's it, King. I tried to play nice." He held up a loaf of bread then reached up and grabbed the back of my hoodie, yanking me down. ' _Damn these short ceilings.'_ Ban then put me in a chokehold, and somehow managed to force my mouth open. He shoved the bread into my mouth and forced me to chew. It was too much in my mouth at once, however, and I choked on it.

After a good chunk of the bread was force fed to me, Ban finally released me. I immediately crawled away from Ban and threw up all the contents of my stomach onto the floor. As I was breathing heavily, my blurred vision slowly came back to me. I looked down into the waste and saw red… a lot of red. I turned my head to look at Ban with wide eyes, but he looked just as shocked as I did. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes, whether from shame or from vomiting, I didn't know. With my eyes and throat burning, I smashed my way through the bedroom window and flew off without a warning, leaving Chastiefol behind in my desperation to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains yaoi.**

 **Enjoy.**

My feet hit the mud harshly as I sprinted through the forest, the grey skies pouring rain over me. I had somehow lost my ability to fly, so I was stuck running like a child. I only stopped running a couple times to bend over a throw up more blood over the forest floor. The blood running down from my mouth all the way down the front of my neck seeping into my clothes hardly had a chance to dry before I would I have to cough more of it up again.

Eventually, I came across a large but easily climbable tree. I managed to make it to the top and hide in large opening in the tree. It was most likely once a nest for a large bird or another woodland animal. Only a mere 2 minutes passed by before I heard more thudding through the sloshing mud. I heard a deep voice shout my name over and over again. I put my blood covered hands over my ears, closing my eyes and shaking my head, hoping to forget everything that was happening.

Then I felt cold hands over my own, holding onto both sides of my face. I looked open at Ban with wide eyes, shivering from the cold. He was panting hard and had raindrops dripping off of his clothes and hair. His pale skin was cold to the touch, but at the same time he was warmer than I was. I felt myself losing consciousness, the edges of my world turning black as I slowly fell into Ban's arms. The last thing I saw was Ban's worried expression before everything went dark.

* * *

"How the hell did you even get here so quickly? Didn't the Captain order you guys to go into town anyway?" I heard muffled voices arguing over my almost comatose body. "For your information, we're doing fine, thank you."

"Oh yes, it seems like you've been doing a great job keeping an eye on King. Elizabeth and Hawk are still in town, and will be on their way back in three days. I've sent a message to both the Captain and Diane, so they're on their way to meet with them."

"Why you little squirt, I ought to punch your nose into that ugly mug you call a face!" I heard Ban shout. My vision started coming to just in time to see to two getting ready to fight. I felt my eyes widen and I sat up instantly.

"Stop it, you two!" I shouted, shocking both Gowther and Ban. I winced before doubling over in pain, wrapping my arms around my stomach. ' _I really shouldn't have sat up so quickly…'_ But it did stop the arguing, as the two were now doting over me.

"I can't seem to determine what's wrong with him…" Gowther said, holding up my wrist to check my pulse. "Is it possible this isn't a human disease causing King illness?" I looked up at Gowther with a confused expression.

"Fairies don't get sick." I stated, tilting my head to the side. Gowther just copied the motion, before gently dropping my wrist back onto the bed. He grabbed my chin and brought his face dangerously close to mine and staring straight into my eyes, our mouths inches apart.

"I wonder what it is that is causing this then…" His gold eyes burning into mine. "... no matter what it is, I will find a cure." Gowther continued to stare intensely into my eyes, I felt my face begin to heat up and turn bright red.

"That's enough touchy feely, Gowther. Let's go find out what this illness that's plaguing King is." Ban cracked his knuckles, and grabbed the other sin by his shirt and dragged him out of the room before slamming the door shut.

I sat on the bed Ban and I occasionally share, before laying gently back down and dozing off once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided only to write on the weekends, so I can divide both school and my writing.**

 **Warning: Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi.**

 **Enjoy!**

I awoke in the middle of the night, seemingly drowning in my own sweat. I turned my head slightly, only to see both Gowther and Ban were sleeping on either side of me. I exhaled a quiet sigh, observing what I could see of their faces. Using only the moonlight my eyes ran over the rough features of Ban's face, the sharp angles and long scar on his neck. I shook my head and rolled over, only to have my face end up mere inches away from Gowther's. Unlike the albino, the other had softer facial features. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the pink haired boy was a female.

I shooked his head lightly, before turning over to lay on my back. Before I knew it, Ban wrapped a hand around my waist, and moments later Gowther lay his right arm over my chest. I inhaled sharply, but must have made a bit too much noise because before I knew it, the pink haired boy began to slowly open his eyes. His eyes were such a bright yellow they almost seemed to glow in the dark. He stared into my own honey coloured eyes in silence before holding a finger over his nose and mouth, hushing me. He then sat up and slowly got out of bed before offering me his hand.

I slowly took his hand and slowly got up from my laying position as Gowther motioned for me to get on his back. After crawling onto his back, he lifted me up and held my legs up with his hands. He walked with me down the hallway into the bathroom and set me down on a small wooden stool. He stared into my eyes for a minute before lifting my hoodie over my head. I didn't protest, and allowed him to remove my trousers as well before he turned around and turned on the shower. Meliodas once tried to explain how it worked, but I gave up trying to understand after he started talking about a pipe system. Gowther lifted me up and placed me under the water, handing me the soap before stepping away. I took one look at him and laughed.

"You're completely soaked through, Gowther." I tried to stifle my laughter as the other tilted his head in confusion. He shrugged, and walked out the door to leave me to my own devices. I stood under the cold pouring water, feeling dizzy. I stared at the white tile, my vision turning black around the edges. I pressed one of my hands against the wall to hold me up, my entire body shaking violently. "Gowth-" I managed to choke out before my legs gave out.

I fell hard against the tile, my eyes threatened to overflow with tears from the pain. I tried to take a deep breath, only to find I couldn't breathe. My lungs were burning, begging for air. My eyes widened, and I began to choke on the screams I tried to let out. I weakly hit my hands against the wall, trying to make any noise I could. My eyes threatened to close, but I fought to keep them open. My body fell backward, I turned my head to look at the door. I heard the thudding of footsteps stomping up the stairs.

Gowther ran into the room, followed closely by Ban. They both knelt over me, Gowther began to pump his hands on my chest in an effort to get me to breathe. Ban grabbed my hand and held it tightly, tears running from his bright red eyes. I smiled before my eyes finally closed and I was surrounded by darkness once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**No comments.**

 **Warning: Yeah this story still will contain yaoi.**

 **Enjoy.**

I awoke floating downwards in the darkness, unable to breathe. I felt my feet hit something solid, and it lit up as soon as I stepped onto it. The white light was so bright it was almost blinding. I began to walk to the edge the light spreading the further I walked. I looked up, and the surface above me was moving, practically see-through. ' _Water?'_ My lungs burned for air, but the surface looked so far away. I looked back at the light ground before leaping off of it, swimming upwards.

I had almost reached the surface, but something grabbed my legs and was pulling me back down. I gasped at the feeling of the black tentacle-like things wrap around my legs and yank me further back down towards the light floor. Gasping, however, had opened my mouth letting whatever air I had left out. I kicked at the tentacles, straining to get to the surface which was only a couple feet above me. I kicked again, managing to wiggle my way out of the tentacle's grasp and swam upward.

* * *

My eyes opened and I crashed through the surface of the water, sitting up and coughing. I inhaled as deeply as I could, looking down at my naked body. I lifted my head up to look at Ban and Gowther who were sitting at the side of the bathtub completely soaked, their eyes wide. I began to shake from the cold air, wrapping my arms around myself. "W-What the h-hell?" I choked out through my chattering teeth. Ban stood, and lifted me out of the tub while Gowther wrapped a towel around my shivering body.

"Your body went into shock, Gowther said this would help calm you down and force you to wake up." Ban answered, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. I stared at them, slightly annoyed that they had almost drowned me, but relieved I was okay.

My legs were still weak, and threatened to give out from under me. Ban seemingly noticed this, because he lifted me up like a newlywed bride and began to carry me down the hallway towards our bedroom, Gowther following behind with my clothing in hand.

After I was dressed, they had forced me to stay in our room so one of them could always keep an eye on me. I sat on the window-seat, staring out the window at the rain pattering softly against the pane. Gowther had fallen asleep while reading his book, leaving me bored. I felt my eyes drift shut as I stared out the glass.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got grounded. Reason for me not updating.**

 **Yep.**

I awoke to the feeling of droplets hitting the top of my head, my eyes slowly opened and I found myself standing on the edge of the roof to the Boar Hat. I looked down and immediately regretted it, as I became so dizzy my legs came out from under me and I fell backwards. I heard two voices screaming my name, one somewhere in the forest, the other nearby. I crawled closer to the edge of the roof, peeking over it cautiously. Gowther was standing near the entrance, walking around. I looked up further and saw Ban running towards Gowther, looking more worried than I had ever seen him before. I felt the tiles of the roof become slippery from the rain, and my hands began to slip. I attempted to stand up, to get their attention, but only managed to slip off of the roof completely.

I felt my body falling, only to be caught by big, strong arms. I looked up to see a surprised yet agitated Ban holding me like a small child directly over Gowther's head. "What the hell were you doing on the roof, idiot?!" The way he yelled should me that he cared, but it still made me feel incompetent.

"I've been in higher up places before, Ban. If you don't recall I am a fairy." I replied snarkily, deciding to not admit that I had no idea how I ended up on the roof. Ban set me down on the ground as Gowther tilted his head at me.

"It's not wise to leave the room while you're sick King, especially alone." Gowther scolded in his monotonous tone.

"Yeah seriously, you're going to kill us from stress." Ban groaned, rubbing his temples with one of his hands.

"That would be impossible, neither of us can die Ban." The Sin of Lust replied.

They continued arguing, and I was stuck in my own thoughts. I pondered if it was even possible for fairies to get sick. The arguing escalated, but I wasn't paying attention to a word they said, but then I felt it:

Cold wet lips pressing softly against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**So some people are probably wondering why I write such short chapters. I often find that when I'm reading fanfiction, the chapters drag on and I may get bored (I have severe ADD), so I try to keep this shit short.**

 **Oh yeah, cliff hangers and what not.**

 **Just get on with it.**

My eyes widened as I stared at Gowther's face, his eyes shut hard and his hands grasping the sides of my face. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the forest, snapping me out of my shock. I pushed Gowther away and pants heavily, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I tried to think of something to say, but instead could only stare back at Gowther's blank expression. I jumped up and sprinted for the trees yet again as the rain started pouring heavily, leaving both men behind.

* * *

I must have run for a couple hours, before I tripped over a root and landed hard in the mud. I finally decided I didn't have enough strength to pick my body back off so I laid there and cried. ' _Why'd he do that? He can't possibly like me… But if he doesn't, then why would he do such a thing…'_

"King?" I managed to lift my head to see the friendly emerald eyes of Meliodas. He looked worried sick and knelt down next to me. "What's going on? We got Gowther's message and I was heading back to help take care of you."

I shakily attempted to push myself up slightly with my arms, but they shook too much and I just landed in the mud again, some of it getting on the Captain. I coughed lightly, the blood dripping out of my mouth left a stream on the left side on my chin. "I'm sorry, Captain." He raised an eyebrow at this and helped me stand up. As soon as he removed his hands that held me up, I fell back down onto my knees. He shook his head and lifted me onto his back, despite me being slightly taller than him.

"It's not your fault King." He quietly reassured me as he kept walking in the direction I had run from. As soon as I realized this my entire body stiffened.

"I can't go back to the Boar Hat, Captain."

"Why not?"

As I tried to think of a way to put it, I found myself blurting out everything. The blonde had stopped walking once I told him about Gowther. He had a dark aura around him, scaring even me.

"I think it's time we talked with Ban and Gowther."

 **"How many times is King gonna run into this goddamn forest like seriously."**

 **Bet I read your mind, fam.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So ima make a lot of people mad in this chapter, but all shall be explained at the end.**

 **Sorry.**

The second we entered the clearing where the Boar Hat sat, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had no idea what was wrong with me. ' _It was just a simple kiss, but yet I feel so… violated.'_ After thinking this, I noticed the scene I had left behind me. Gowther was still sitting on the ground, his hair covering his face so I couldn't see his expression. Ban seemingly noticed us and began making his way over to us. The closer we got to them, the tighter I hugged the Captain, as I did this he lightly squeezed my legs that we was using to hold me up in a reassuring sort of manner.

"You have to stop running off like that, King." Ban scolded lightly, but his expression was more concerned than angry. "What if something happened and you couldn't protect yourself?"

I said nothing in response, but in my silence the Captain had taken the opportunity to tell Ban about how he found me and how I had explained what happened. Ban gave Meliodas a quizzical look, before turning to me. "That's why you ran off?"

I flickered my eyes up to meet his burrowing my face into Meliodas' soft blonde hair. I didn't want to see the judgement in those piercing blood-coloured eyes anymore. My entire body felt heavy with some emotion I didn't know. It wasn't disgust, or guilt… why would it be? ' _Was I the one at fault? Why did Gowther do that? Did I… lead him on or something?'_ I opened my eyes slightly, still staring at the blonde locks surrounding my vision. ' _If that was the case, then maybe it is my fault…'_ I glanced up a little further, taking in the defeated position of the pink haired boy sitting a few feet away.

I shifted slightly, making both the Meliodas and Ban look at me. I moved to get off of the shorter boy's back, standing in silence for a moment, staring at the ground. ' _If it's my fault I need to fix this…'_ I thought, as I moved stiffly towards the Sin of Lust. I knelt on the ground, as I did this Gowther looked up at me. An unfamiliar expression laced his face as he looked up at me with piercing yellow eyes. "Gowther… I want to know why you did that." It was a statement rather than a question, and my voice sounded colder than I intended.

His expression seemed to dissipate when I asked the question. "I thought I made it obvious that I liked you, Harlequin." I stopped myself from wincing when he said my name. It sounded wrong coming from his mouth, like my name was a disgusting sin within itself. "I thought that you liked me too, to be honest…"

I broke my eye contact with him to stare at the ground. ' _So it was my fault…'_ I let out a particularly heavy breath, before looking back into those expressionless yellow eyes. ' _I need to remedy this.'_ Shaking, I lifted my hands to the sides of Gowther's face before bringing my mouth to his.

' _It feels wrong… it's slimy and fills me with disgust...'_ I thought as I tried to pretend everything was okay. ' _But it's my fault… maybe if we're like this for a while it'll go away naturally… he is the Sin of Lust, so maybe he gets bored easily?'_ I pulled away from him when I simply couldn't bear the disgusting feeling anymore. His eyes were wide with shock, I could sense the same expression on the two other men a couple feet away. "I never said I didn't like you." I smiled lightly. ' _No, this is wrong…'_

Gowther looked up at me with wide eyes, before returning the light smile. He stood and offered his hand to help me stand again. "I apologize for being so forward earlier… I should've told you before acting without your consent." ' _At least he apologized.'_ I glanced at the other two. Meliodas still wore a shocked expression, Ban however, seemed absolutely furious.

' _I wonder why that is…'_ I briefly thought before turning back to Gowther. I felt something trickle down my face, when I reached up to touch it, Gowther stopped my hand. "Harlequin, you have a nosebleed. Let's get you inside." I took the opportunity to glance back at Ban and the Captain as the pink haired boy dragged me into the Boar Hat. Meliodas had a hand on Ban's wrist, clinging tightly to him.

' _I'm sorry.'_

 **OKAY. So I know some of ya'll are like "WTF I CAME HERE FOR BAN AND KING"**

 **Chill.**

 **We'll get to that.**

 **Just...**

 **Enjoy the ride.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I need to put a warning here.**

 **This chapter was really hard to write for me.**

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter does contain attempted rape.**

It was a couple weeks later, and Gowther had been fawning over me. I was still confined to bed for the most part, but I had been feeling slightly better so I was allowed to sit downstairs when there weren't any customers. Anyone who didn't think Gowther was the clingy type was severely wrong. I had hoped he wasn't clingy so I wouldn't have to spend as much time with him, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He refused to sleep alone now, and insisted on switching beds with Ban so that he could sleep with me.

I jumped slightly in my chair. ' _Shit… I don't have to…'_ The thought honestly hadn't crossed my mind until now. ' _I don't have to sleep with him… do I? He is the Sin of Lust though…'_ Then a dark thought crossed my mind. ' _If I sleep with him, will he move on?'_

"King?" I looked up to see Elizabeth with an expression of concern clearly painted on her face. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked as she leaned down and pressed a hand to my forehead. I felt my face flush a little and I looked off to the side in a pout.

"Yes. I don't know why everyone insists on doting on me. I'm older than both you and Ban, you know." I glared lightly at a candle on the windowsill next to which I sat. I don't know why I was being so cold towards everyone. ' _This stupid thing with Gowther has put me in a foul mood.'_

"I'm going to bed. Say goodnight to everyone for me, Elizabeth." I waved lightly as I headed up the stairs.

When I got there, Gowther was standing in front of the window in the dark, with only whatever outside light managed to make it's way through the glass illuminating the room. He turned to look at me with an eerie expression on his face. His piercing yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark, like they did when I woke next to him many nights ago. I gulped as he calmly made his way towards me. The way he carried himself frightened me beyond belief.

He placed his left on the side of my face and his right to the back of my head, taking a fistful of hair in it. He pulled my hair downwards, forcing my head up. He roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth, and moved his free hand down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. He yanked my hair back, forcing my head away from his. A sick sadistic smile on his face, he licked his lips and looked as if he was about to eat me. I wanted to cry, to push him away and run downstairs to the safety of the others. But I knew it was my fault he was like this so I didn't do any of those things. I simply stared back at him in confusion, my eyes pleading for an explanation as to why he was acting this way.

Deep down, I already knew the answer. He was the Sin of Lust for a reason, and this must be the side of him that earned him that title. I inhaled deeply as he leaned down and bit down on my neck, hard. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I simply placed them on his shoulders. He seemed displeased with this, and used the hand that was on my back to grab my right hand and move it downwards. I wanted to vomit when I realized what I was touching. Gowther growled, and moved away to shove me on the bed.

"I'm going to have you now, whether you're ready or not." He snarled at me as he began stripping his shirt off. I resisted the urge to cry in fear and disgust at the other's actions. It was no use though, once he began stripping my clothes off of my thin body. I felt the tears well up in the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over. They didn't fall until I felt Gowther's appendage press against me, and it truly registered in my mind what was happening. Gowther sniffed the air lightly and moved up slightly so he could see me as he spoke. "You're a virgin. I can smell it on you." He smirked. "It smells absolutely delicious."

All I could do was manage to sob in response. He frowned at this, his eyes turning dark in rage. "You'd better stop your crying, I'm doing you a favor." He smirked. "You think anyone else wants you? You're pathetic, always running away. Even leaving a suicide note, forcing the others to go search a muddy forest. Then you plague everyone with the task of babysitting you because you're 'suicidal'. It's pathetic." I sobbed harder at this, only managing to piss Gowther off even more. He raised his hand and slapped me, putting a pause to my crying. I stared across the room, and noticed something gleaming in the dull light of the moon. I let my bangs fall in front of my eyes as I sat up.

"Did I say you could get up? Lay back down so I can take you like the unwanted bitch you are." He smirked, his eyes dark as he seemed to pierce my soul with them. I looked up, my own eyes dark with pure rage and disgust. This seemingly paused his overwhelming confidence as I smiled sadistically up at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted as I flicked my wrist and sent Chastiefol right through his chest, the bloody spear tip inches away from my own torso. A thin trickle of blood escaped Gowther's mouth, but he seemed somewhat unphased. But my intent wasn't to kill Gowther in the first place, simply give a distraction. As he looked down at the spear in slight shock and amusement, I kicked him in the chest and made a break for the door, sprinting all the way down the stairs.

We didn't have any customers, so I wasn't too worried about running downstairs completely naked (embarrassment was the last thing on my mind.) I ran behind the bar, shocking the two other males standing in the kitchen.

"King?! Why are you naked?" Meliodas questioned as I fell on the ground in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, choking on my own sobs. He wrapped his small arms around me protectively, the way an older brother would. As Ban knelt down next to us, I turned to look at him. He placed a hand on my shoulder with a worried expression, but as soon as his skin made contact with mine, I flinched and turned away, burying my face into the Captain's chest. Ban seemed slightly hurt at this, but soon seemed absolutely enraged.

"Was this Gowther's doing?" He asked coldly, his red eyes piercing my soul. I flinched and felt my entire body stiffen when I heard his name. Both males seemed to notice this, and both seemed absolutely livid. I swear I could feel the dark auras leaking from both of their beings. "Hey, Captain… think we can kill him?" The albino smiled a sickeningly frightening smile. Meliodas turned to him, sharing the same smile, his eyes a dark blackish colour.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to try."

 **Poor King.**

 **Can't catch a break.**

 **Not sure how long to make this fanfiction, but I only work on one at a time.**

 **I may do some more oneshots of Ban and King while working on other stories, but I've got a lot planned, so this will probably be the only Seven Deadly Sins fanfiction from more for while, but like I said we'll see. I have a lot of free time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so there needs to be another warning for this chapter too.**

 **Chapter Warning: This chapter contains gore (nothing horribly detailed, but some people are big baby bitches. {I didn't mean that, i luv u}) So yeah, just some blood.**

When they had gone upstairs, Gowther was nowhere to be found, and the window was open. The coward had run away, and even though it took one of the most traumatizing moments I had ever experienced, he was finally gone. Ban and Meliodas were kind enough to spare the details, but told the others that the Sin of Lust had done something horrid and was no longer allowed near the Boar Hat or any of us. It was a sort of sadistic secret between the three of us, a secret that made Ban follow me wherever I went as my bodyguard, and one that made Meliodas constantly check up on me and stand guard whenever I went to shower.

I stared in the bathroom mirror at the large bite mark on my neck. It had refused to heal, and it worried me to death. I had even tried using Chastiefol to heal it, but even that hadn't work. It made me wonder if Gowther had used some sort of magic on it to keep it from healing. I sighed and rewrapped the bandage around my neck. I had hid it from the other two, in their fit of rage they hadn't initially noticed it so I didn't feel it necessary to share it with them. But every time I took the bandage off, the blood started to trickle out of it again. I sighed and went downstairs, putting on my usual hoodie and a pair of black shorts. When I reached downstairs, I pulled the Captain aside. He didn't object, but seemed ever so slightly annoyed that I was bothering him on such a busy night. I reached my left hand up to pull the collar of my hoodie lightly, making it look like I was straightening it, but in reality I was showing Meliodas the bandage. His eyes widened slightly, and he dragged me upstairs, yelling at Ban to watch the bar for him.

I took the hoodie off, and unwrapped the bandage to show him the damage. Sure enough as soon as the bandage left the mark pierced into my skin, blood began to ooze out of it once again. Meliodas' eyes widely expressed his concern as he ran his fingers over the bite marks. "He did it… i-it hasn't healed…" I heard him curse under his breath, and looked at me with a dead serious expression.

"King, you're a virgin aren't you." He didn't really ask, as it seemed he already knew the answer. "I figured he might do something like this, but you never brought it up." I almost choked on my own fear. ' _What is he talking about? He looks just as scared as I feel.'_

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"Gowther… he… when he loses control and finds a virgin, he marks them. So they're forced to either have sex or die of blood loss." He gestured to my neck. "That is his sin."

I couldn't breathe. "That means I have to… with him?" Meliodas' eyes widened, and he shook his head profusely.

"No! I didn't mean it to come off as that way… it doesn't have to be him, just anyone in general." He paused. "I think we need to tell the others…"

* * *

About 30 minutes later, everything was explained, as was my current situation. Diane and Elizabeth would cooing and comforting me the whole time. Upon hearing my current situation, everyone was dead silent except for Meliodas, who was doing all of the explaining with Ban cutting in here or there.

"S-so… in short, someone needs to sleep with King." Meliodas said, his face matching the same red as everyone else's in the room. Everyone was dead silent, all eyes on me or searching around the room. Except one pair of red eyes. They stared right at me, seemingly searching for something they hoped to find written on my face.

"Must I do this, Captain?" I said so quietly I almost thought nobody could hear me, though when he turned and looked at me, I could tell he had.

"Yes, King. You won't last long with your illness, even if you do seem to be feeling a bit better." Meliodas answered bluntly. I sighed a stood, swaying slightly.

"Can I at least have the night to think about it?" I asked, already beginning to walk upstairs. Meliodas nodded, and I turned completely to head upstairs to my room, Ban getting up to follow.

As soon as I got in the room, I turned immediately and locked it. Not a second past before there was banging on the door.

"Very funny King, now let me in." I heard the albino demand through the door. I shook my head instinctively.

"I don't want you sleeping in my bed till I figured this all out… I want to be alone." I whispered, resting my forehead against the door. ' _What was I even saying? This was Ban, he won't try anything.'_ There was a pause before I heard his voice again.

"Please, King… I just want to make sure you're alright. I'll sleep in the hammock tonight, okay?" I paused before unlocking the door and opening it. The albino walked straight the aforementioned hammock and fell into it.

I sighed and went straight to bed, hoping for sweet dreams.

* * *

I awoke atop of cliff overlooking a lake. I glanced around, but the further the horizon was, the darker everything was. Though sky was black, everything else seemed illuminated as if the sun was out. "Where am I?"

"Oh my dear Harlequin, you're in your mind." I shuddered when I heard that voice. I whipped around to see an ominous looking Gowther, smiling that same sadistic smile he wore that night. "Here, I can control you. I control your actions, I can do whatever I wish and make you forget it completely." He chuckled lightly.

"You know, I found out what your illness is Harlequin. I just wanted to care for you for a little while longer…" He began walking towards me, every step he took forwards was one I took backwards. "Now, now my Harlequin. If you keep moving backwards, you'll fall off the cliff."

With that sentence I froze. I began to giggle lightly and looked up at me. "What makes you think I want to live anyway?" I took another step forward to emphasize my point. Within seconds he was inches from my body, and memories of what happened made me want to kick him off the cliff we stood on. He took his right hand and placed it on the side of my face, digging his nails into my skin and dragging them down my left cheek. I screamed in pain, trying to punch and kick him, but my body refused to move. He moved his hand down to my throat, ripping the bandage off. He then dug the nail of his index finger into my skin, digging into the flesh and dragged it across, slitting my throat. I could feel as the blood spewed out and made its way down, soaking my clothes.

I felt something push me, forcing me to fall over the edge and down to the dark lake water below.

 **What's with my obsession with pushing bitches in water.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Four chapters in one day. Jesus Christ on a cracker.**

 **Ya'll better give me reviews for this shit.**

 **[BAN'S POV]**

I couldn't sleep without him. I've been sitting in the hammock for a couple hours, just watching him sleep. ' _Seriously Ban, what the fuck is wrong with you. You've turned into a stalker for you ex-love's brother.'_ He shook his head, trying not to remind himself of how truly odd his situation was. ' _But I knew it from the second I read that note…'_ I watched as King breathed softly, his breathing however, changed slightly and became a bit heavier.

' _To think, we could've lost him that day. If I didn't get him to stab me in the chest with that spear, I wouldn't have been able to grab him…'_ I stood and walked over to the bed, ruffling his hair lightly. ' _I love this idiot…'_ Suddenly the small fairy began thrashing around, and I could feel my face contort into an expression of concern. Suddenly, King brought his left hand up to his cheek and dug his nails into it, dragging downwards. My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face, shaking him with my free hand in an effort to wake him up. "KING! KING, WAKE UP!" I yelled at him, shaking him violently. He then brought his right hand up and dug a single nail into his own throat, quickly slitting it. Blood began to spew everywhere. I heard the door break open and people yelling.

I quickly picked up King and raced him to the bathroom, breaking down the door. A naked Elizabeth sat there in the tub, clearly confused as Meliodas ushered her out of the way and out of the room. I quickly dropped King into the bathtub, continuing to shake him. From under the water, I could see his eyes open and he shot up, coughing violently. Blood continued to trickle from his neck, but less so now. I sighed quietly in relief, knowing he hadn't cut deep enough for it to be fatal. I watched as he looked up and me and began to cry, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"It's okay, you're safe."

* * *

It had been 3 days since the last incident, and King's condition was getting worse. His illness went back to being as bad as it was before, and now the bleeding has begun flowing even with the bandage wrapped over it. Meliodas and I sat outside his room on the floor, a dark mood flooded over us. "He's going to die, unless one of us does something." Meliodas looked over at me as I said that with a tired, blank look on his face.

"But which one of us should do it?" Meliodas asked, crossing his arms. "He's too out of it to make a decision." I paused, taking a deep breath.

"I'll do it…" I looked over at him. "I know you don't see him that way and I'd hate for your friendship to be ruined because of it." Meliodas glanced back at me.

"So that means you see him that way?" The blonde asked, leaning his head back so it hit the wall. I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Damn… this wasn't how it was supposed to happen…" I was so angry but so sad at the same time. "Why did he have to ruin everything for me…" Meliodas stood and walked over to me, patting me on the head lightly for reassurance as he passed.

"I know it wasn't your choice, but I think in the end he'd be happier knowing it was you." The Captain turned and gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good luck."

 **Well shit... we all know what's gonna happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi vey. So yeah. I wrote this here thing. Sorry.**

 **I don't own these characters.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Some sex... no, this chapter is pretty much all sex, minimal conversations. Gay Sex. Deal.**

I inhaled a bit too deeply as I came to terms with what had to happen next. I pressed my shaking hand against the dark wood that made the bedroom door. I exhaled before pushing it open, stepping into the dark room. I walked towards the bed and stared down at the poor boy that laid there, knocked out cold. He had fallen asleep shortly after we had awoken him, regardless of the fact that he was soaking wet from the bath water. ' _Maybe if he doesn't wake up, he won't remember any of this…'_ I thought, trying to reason with myself. ' _Can I even bring myself to do something like this? What if he hates me afterwards…?'_

"Ban…"

I whipped my head up to look at the source of the noise. ' _He's still asleep, but he said my name?'_ I pondered as I crawled onto the bed, placing my body over the smaller of us. I pulled the blanket off of King, causing his body to shiver slightly in response to the cold air. He was completely devoid of clothes, seeing as how they were still soaked from earlier. I gulped, seeing the boy I loved so helpless and unconscious felt… _wrong._ I pressed my shaking hand onto his head, petting his peach coloured hair as if that was supposed to make our currently position any better.

After a couple minutes of gathering my courage, I began to undress myself and go back to my previous position. During this time, I got an idea. I stood and found a washcloth that was previously used to keep King's forehead cool, and a thin piece of cloth. I gently tied the washcloth around King's head, covering his eyes. I then carefully flipped him over so he was on his stomach, then proceeded to lift him slightly onto his knees before bending him forward and tying both of his hands to the bed using the other piece of cloth. ' _At least this way, he won't know it's me…'_

Deep in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that the other boy began to wake up. A sharp gasp seemed to pull me away from my own thoughts as the other begin to struggle against his bindings. I began to pet his hair again reassuringly in an effort to calm him down. It seemed to work slightly, as he turned his head back towards his shoulder, as if he were trying to see who was touching him.

"Gowther…?" He whimpered, shaking like a leaf. I gave careful thought about how I could respond without giving myself away before an idea struck me. ' **N-O'** I used my finger to write on his back. He relaxed a little more, and stopped shaking as much as he was before. "Who are you then?"

' **A-F-R-I-E-N-D'** I wrote, not wanting to give away my identity. "Why am I tied up, are you here to heal my wound?" The older tilted his head, gesturing to the mark that Gowther had given him.

' **Y-E-S'** I responded, not answering his first question. The answer would be too long for King to keep up with since I was stuck writing on his skin with my fingers. "I see… what do I need to do?"

' **S-U-C-K'** I wrote before moving my hand to his mouth, gently nudging his lips with my fingers before he opened and reluctantly took them in, coating them with his saliva. ' _This feels so wrong but so erotic…'_ I thought as I felt myself rapidly getting harder. I pulled my fingers out of his warm mouth, before using my dry fingers to write on his back once more. ' **B-R-E-A-T-H-E'**

I heard him exhale as I pressed one finger into his entrance, which caused him to instead take a sharp gasp of pain. I tried to be as gentle as I could as I pushed the digit in and out of him, doing my best to stretch him. After I deemed it able, I slowly added another finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch him further. His gasps of pain slowly turned into moans as I did this, starting off quietly before becoming louder and louder. At this point I wasn't worried about the others hearing us. There was seemingly nothing else but the two of us. I added a third finger, causing the peach haired boy in front of me to moan wantonly.

I pulled my fingers out of him, causing him to whine in disappointment before I lined myself up with his entrance. ' **R-E-L-A-X'** I wrote on his back as I felt his muscles tense. I slowly pushed in, causing him to scream in pain. As I waited for him to adjust to my size I leaned my body over so my chest was on his back, and laid light kisses all over his back and shoulders. He leaned his head back slightly, his mouth open as he panted. I could see he was crying from pain and his face was flushed bright red. I quickly pressed my mouth against his soft lips, biting his bottom lip lightly. He gasped at this, and I took the opportunity to press my tongue into his mouth, exploring it and rolling it around his own tongue.

He began pressing his body back against my own as a signal that it was alright to begin moving. I started off slowly thrusting, aiming differently with each thrust until he screamed with ecstasy. ' _There.'_ I then increased my pace, slamming into him. I pressed our bodies together, laying my head on his right shoulder. My left hand took hold of his hip and my right reached around the feel his the rest of his body. As I neared my own climax, I brought my hand down to grasp his own erect member and began pumping it in time with my thrusts. It didn't take long for the older to cum, dirtying the sheets below him. As I felt him tighten around me I knew I couldn't last any longer either, and with one final thrust I buried myself deep inside him and came.

I reluctantly pulled out of him and put on my clothes, leaving the room briefly before returning with a warm wet cloth, cleaning off King's legs as the my seed leaked out of him and the bed as best I could. I then undid the cloth binding his hands and left as soon as I could, practically running all the way downstairs.

I felt disgusting. He didn't even know who I was, and yet I still enjoyed it. It was practically _rape_ and I still enjoyed it. I made my way to the bar and took a seat next to Meliodas and Elizabeth, who were both extremely red in the face. No doubt they heard everything. I crossed my arms and placed them on the bar counter, laying my head on top of them. "It felt wrong." I mumbled through my arms.

"It had to be done, Ban. You saved his life." Meliodas replied quietly, no doubt feeling awkward about the entire situation. "Besides, it was all Gowther's fault. If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened."

"We still have to worry about his sickness though."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, for now you should get some rest."

I nodded and headed back up to the room, knocking on the door this time before entering. I avoided any eye contact with King as I plopped down into the hammock. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me, but before I did I could've sworn I heard King crying.

' _I'm sorry…'_

 **Next chapter will be from King's perspective.**

 **Pls review, it gives me hope people actually read this.**

 **(thx Coolstar422, yer awesome.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So... yeah. This chapter happened. This story will probably end soon, not sure. Most likely will be under 20 chapters.**

 **Anyways my next fanfiction is gonna be Black Butler. Yep.**

 **Warnings: Some violence, yaoi, and profanity.**

 **[King's POV]**

I wrapped my arms tightly around my pillow, sobbing into it. I may have enjoyed the sex, but I had no idea who it was and it felt wrong to have sex with someone like that. I didn't even know who it was. ' _He was trying to be gentle though...'_ I could tell that much at least. ' _If it wasn't Gowther, then who was it though? Meliodas? Ban?'_ I glanced at the sleeping body near the window. ' _They could've just hired somebody too, or had one of the drunk customers do it...'_ Either way, I felt disgusting not knowing who it was. Especially not knowing whether or not I loved this person. My eyes widened at this and I sat up in shock, wincing in pain.

' _Do I love Meliodas or Ban? Or did I mean that I didn't know whether I could've loved the person who took my virginity?'_ I sat for a few minutes contemplating the thought, trying to remember how it felt. ' _The way he kissed me…'_ I felt butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep inhale of breath. ' _No way, do I actually like someone I don't even know?'_

I glanced over at Ban's sleeping form again. ' _Maybe I do know him… I don't know. All I know is that I want to find out who.'_ I slowly began to feel sleep wrap it's cold hands around me. I eventually gave in without a second thought. ' _I'll think about this tomorrow.'_

* * *

When I awoke I was cold and wet. I glanced around, realizing I was laying in the field that the Boar Hat sat in the middle of. I shivered, looking around at the forest briefly, something catching my attention. Bright yellow eyes stared at me, peeking from behind a tree. ' _Gowther…'_ My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. He motioned for me to come closer, and even though everything in my body screamed ' **NO'** , I felt my legs moving on their own accord. It only took seconds till I was standing in front of Gowther.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my voice holding a cold and hateful tone.

"Aw, you don't miss your lover?" He tilted his head with a knowing smile.

"Last I checked, you were never my lover." I spat at him as threateningly as I could.

"Now, now Harlequin. You would have no way of knowing that… would you?" He smirked. "I can see all of your memories, and I can see the memories of who did that to you."

My eyes widened at this. "You know who did it? Who?" I may have asked a little too frantically, causing him to smirk.

"If you want to know, then come be my lover."

"Over my dead fucking body." I growled at him.

"Such language! Oh, but that can be arranged." He brought his hand to cup the side of my face. "Do remember darling, you are dying."

I froze. ' _Dying?'_ I suppose that should've been obvious, but I still thought I was only sick till now. "Dying from what? What am I sick with?"

Gowther chuckled. "No ordinary disease. I knew all what it was all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh King, I do love you but you are so air headed. How do you think I knew something was wrong and came back so quickly to check on you?" He laughed, leaning against the tree as he spoke. I froze in realization.

"You caused my illness? Why?!"

"I thought that was obvious. I wanted to take care of you, I wanted you to fall in love with me so I could have you as my own." His smile faded. "But _he_ had to ruin everything. He was there, watching my every move with suspicion. Things were going so smoothly. I even waited a couple weeks for us to take things slowly so I could ravage you and make you mine. I didn't think you'd push me away."

"After I had bitten you a second time the other two managed to catch on to what was making you ill, but not quite. Although I suppose now that the problem has been resolved, you're feeling much better." He continued. "But now since you're no longer a virgin, I don't have to worry about being gentle."

I wanted to throw up. He planned this from the start, waiting and watching for the perfect opportunity. I didn't even react to his hands grabbing me pressing me against the tree he was previously leaning against. He was behind me, groping my ass and chuckling to himself.

"I can't wait to fu-" He was briefly interrupted. I turned my head to see what stopped him, only to see Meliodas behind me one hand gripping the sword handle on his back. I turned to see Gowther a few feet away, a red mark forming on his face. ' _He kicked him in the face…'_ Under different circumstances this would have been funny.

"I heard everything, Gowther." Meliodas growled at the other Sin. "You're banned from the Boar Hat, and from King."

For once in a long time, Gowther looked scared. "Tch." He spat blood on the ground before turning and glaring at the blonde in front of him. "Dirty fucking Demon. You ruined everything."

That did it. Meliodas drew his weapon and ran towards the Sin of Lust. He swung the sword handle at the pink haired boy's head, who narrowly dodged the attack. He smirked before gripping the Captain's head in one hand. ' _He's going to use his mind control…'_

I took a deep breath and as loud as I could screamed at the top of my lungs. "BAAAAAN!" There was a moment of silence before the albino stepped out from behind a tree, hands in his pockets and a careless look on his face.

"You called?" He asked, avoiding looking at me. ' _That's weird…'_ I merely gestured towards the scene in front of us. He looked over and his mood shifted so quickly it was downright frightening. He ran over and grabbed Gowther by the hair, pulling it as hard as he could. I swallowed my scream as Gowther's head came clean off. The rest of his body fell to the ground, releasing Meliodas from whatever psychological grip he had on him. "You alright, Captain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glanced over to observe what state the blonde was in. He did look fine, albeit a little paler than usual.

* * *

A couple minutes later and they disposed of Gowther, throwing his head in one direction of the forest and his body in the opposite. Ban panted lightly from the action of throwing Gowther's body as far as he could. "That should keep him away for a while at least." He turned to me. "You okay, King?"

"Yeah, fine… just a little shaken I guess." I forced a smile. ' _I'm so far from alright it almost hurts as much as my lower back.'_

"Well we should get back inside, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Ban responded, already making his way back to the Boar Hat. I watched him walk away, a thousand questions still racing in my mind about the night before. ' _I wonder if he was the one…?'_ I sat in silence for a while, pondering the question. ' _It would make sense, considering that he's hardly looked at me today… but I need to be sure.'_ I turned towards the shorter blonde who stood nearby. As I approached him, he turned and looked at me, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hey, you feeling okay now?" He asked, giving me a smile. I said nothing and made no expression, still deep in thought. Before I could think, I knelt down and cupped the Captain's face before pressing my lips against his. It only took moments before he pushed me away, a look of shock and concern written clearly on his face. "What was that for?!"

"It wasn't you…" I smiled, giving myself a little internal victory dance. The blonde looked at me as if I was insane before finally coming to an understanding.

"Oh… no, it wasn't." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It was Ban… he wanted you to live. You're important to everybody, you know?"

When I didn't respond, he continued. "When you left that suicide note, we all flipped out… Ban especially."

"Heh…" I let out a short laugh, of relief or sadness I didn't know. I felt tears begin to run down my face, and my smile faded as I cried. ' _Does that mean he loves me…? No… it could mean a lot of things…'_ Then it hit me.

"Do I love him?"

 **No, the next chapter is not the last one. Chill.**

 **More will come.**

 **Also does anyone have any requests for this anime for oneshots? I'd be happy to write more for this anime, considering there doesn't seem to be a lot of fanfiction for it. PM me if you have an idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya. So I had a bit of writer's block... Then at 5:38 in the morning I decided to just write freely. I had actually come up with 3 different ways this chapter could have gone. One was humorous, one was ending it on this chapter, and then there was the last one. The first two would've ended it quicker than I wanted, so I went with the last one.**

 **Btw if any of you wanna PM me with new ideas for this story or for future stories involving this pairing feel free, I'm a nice person I swear~!**

 **Story Warnings: Yaoi, suicidal thoughts, all that.**

I stared at the albino from across the room, letting my mind wander. He was currently locked in some sort of drinking contest with Meliodas, and it was unclear which of the two was losing. Ban accidentally spilled some of his alcoholic drink in his haste to down the full glass. I watched as the amber droplets slowly slipped down in his pale face, down his throat, until I could not see the liquid travel any lower. ' _I want to lick it off of his skin…'_ I swallowed hard at that thought, feeling my entire face heat up. I placed my chin on my left hand and placed my elbow on the table, turning my head to stare out the window. ' _All these weird thoughts started all because of that stupid question the other day…'_

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

" _Do I love him?" I asked stupidly, staring at the ground and at nothing at all simultaneously. I felt it get harder and harder to breathe the longer the silence was drawn out._

" _Um… I don't know?" Meliodas scratched the back of his head with his left hand, looking off to the right to avoid looking at me. "The only one who can answer that question is you…"_

 _I had honestly never thought about it before. 'It was an unasked question until now… maybe I only think that I love him because of what we did… or maybe all I feel is lust towards him… besides, he won't feel the same towards me, he loves Elaine...' I shook the thoughts out of my head before inhaling deeply and standing, giving the blonde a soft smile before giving him a hug. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, I never really thanked you and Ban properly."_

" _It was no problem.'_

 **[EndFlashback]**

* * *

' _I've been in a foul mood ever since then…'_ I thought, staring out the window. ' _It's been a week, and even though so much time has passed, Ban still refuses to look me in the eye for longer than a few seconds… he always turns away or makes an excuse to leave…'_ I sigh and watch as the rain starts to fall, hitting against the window lightly before the raindrops begin their race against each other down the glass. I glance back at the other two across the room before grabbing Chastiefol and heading outside, drawing my hood up as I closed the door quietly behind me.

I began walking towards the woods, my one source of privacy in this place. ' _We're leaving soon, I just want one last walk through the woods before we leave for good…'_ I walked down a worn path this time, instead of just running through the forest blindly. I turned slightly to look back the way I had come before turning around and continuing my stroll. ' _They really let me leave… I'm shocked. It almost seems like my sickness made them forget my earlier afflictions…'_ I chuckled lightly to myself, shaking my head.

I felt out my small hand to see if I could catch any water, but failed due to the treetops above soaking up most of the raindrops. ' _They let me leave, so does that mean that they don't care?'_ I shook my head again. ' _Maybe they forgot… but who forgets something like that?'_ I sighed, gripping my spear tighter. "Drunk idiots, that's who." I mumbled to myself before lifting my feet off the ground and hovering.

' _So many terrible things could happen now… I could be dead by now, and they would still be getting drunk at the bar. God, does anybody care about me anymore?'_ I shook my head, trying to get the bad thoughts out, but to no end. ' _They all forgot me… you couldn't even save your own people, let alone yourself… he'll never love you…'_ At that last thought my head shot up and I looked around.

I had wandered off the path, and now stood in the middle of the forest, stumbling over roots. I looked up, only to see that it was night. ' _It was midday when I left… how long have I been wandering?'_ I swallowed hard, whipping my head around in all directions looking for any sign of the path but to no avail. ' _Oh wait, I can fly.'_

I resumed my before hovering position before flying upwards above the trees. The Boar Hat was so far away by now that I could barely see it in the distance. I floated back down, landing lightly on the muddy ground. ' _Maybe I shouldn't go back, it'd probably be better for everyone…'_ I exhaled lightly, stuck on the question of whether or not I should leave. Finally, I had made up my mind.

I turned away from the direction of the Boar Hat and walked deeper into the forest.

 **This goddamn forest.**

 **Jeez.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is almost coming to a close. It will probably end chapter 19 or 20, then it will be on to a new story. Not sure it'll be of this anime or not. I do have other fanfictions already in progress so probably not. We'll see.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi Yaoi Muddafucka.**

* * *

 **[Ban's POV]**

I awoke to sharp head pains and someone shaking me frantically. "Ban, wake up!" I heard the Captain screaming in my ear.

"5 more minutes, Cap."

"King's missing!" This caused my eyes to shoot open and I sat up almost instantly.

"What?! What happened?! Did he leave a note?!" Meliodas shook his head, looking terrified before gesturing to the talking pig next to him.

"I saw him leave yesterday, I tried to go after him but couldn't open the door and you two were too busy getting drunk off your asses to notice!" Hawk yelled in a concerned tone. I practically jumped out of the bed, grabbing my jacket and running out the door.

"King, please be okay…"

* * *

I sprinted as fast as I could down one of the many paths of the forest, trying not to let the situation get the best of me. ' _I should have paid closer attention to him! I should've spent more time with him instead of hiding from him every chance I got! I should've… I should've told him how I feel…'_ Then I heard it, it was barely audible, but just so that I could hear it. I jogged off the path and in the direction of the noise. It was chattering, like the noise of someone's teeth clacking together. It got louder, and I looked behind a couple trees before I found the right one. "King…"

He was completely white, albeit his lips which were a pale bluish purple. "You're freezing! What were you thinking coming out here in the rain?!" I knelt down next to him and wrapped him into a tight embrace, to which he protested weakly by punching me lightly in the chest.. "Goddamn it, King… without you what would I do? Who would I joke around with and argue with? Who would I snuggle with at night? Who would I worry over?" ' _Who would I love…?'_

* * *

 **[King's POV now]**

* * *

"Stop…" I choked out, but it was barely a whisper. During my time in the forest I had sat down behind a tree to think, and before I knew it I was so cold I could barely stand with shaking and losing balance. While I was lost in thought I had come to several realizations that I had convinced myself were true. ' _I'm in love with Ban, but he doesn't love me. Meliodas implied it when he told me that he only had sex with me because I'm important to everyone… they're best friends, he would've known the truth if Ban loved me or not.'_ I lightly punched the younger but physically stronger male in the chest, attempting to get out of his embrace.

"Stop…" I whispered again, feeling warm tears spill down my icy cold cheeks. ' _Stop before I fall in even more love with you…'_ Before I knew it, I was the one embracing Ban rather than him embracing me. "Don't leave…"

"I'll never leave you, I promise." He pulled away slightly before leaning forward again and pressing a light kiss on my forehead, brushing my bangs out of the way as he did so. I inhaled sharply, my face heating up at this action. I closed my eyes in embarrassment, gripping onto his jacket slightly harder. I felt him kiss my tears away from my eyes before lifting me up slightly so that I sat comfortably in his lap. "Hey… look at me."

I shook my head, refusing to open my eyes. I resolved to burying my head in his shoulder in an effort to hide both my embarrassment and my tears. "You're warm…" I mumbled out, pressing my body flush against his. After a couple of minutes staying perfectly still like that, I moved back slightly to look into his eyes. I smiled softly at him, my chest filling with the warm feeling called love. "Take me home."

 **So...**

 **Review? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hehe... this chapter brought back some memories. Some... frisky... memories...**

 **Pretend you never read that and that I never wrote it.**

 **Disclaimer: cause I ain't own shit and I don't profit shit.**

 **Warnings: Dis some yaoi shit.**

After I was scolded by Meliodas, I was placed into bed with about 20 blankets and hot tea. I could tell he wanted to scold me more, but seeing as how I was practically dying of hypothermia he let it slide and fetched me several blankets. I continued to shiver, despite the fact I was given scorching tea and almost every blanket in the Boar Hat. Ban laid in the hammock shirtless reading a book, obviously getting annoyed with my teeth clacking together even though I couldn't help it. Finally, he slammed the book shut and walked over to the bed, climbing into it and pulling me against his chest.

' _He's so warm…'_ I thought as I looked at the small amount a chest that was peeking through the top of the blankets. I felt my face heat up so I rolled over, to which he just pulled me back so I was flush against his body. I laid there stuck in my own thoughts before a devious plan hatched in my head. ' _I wonder…'_ I pretended to be asleep, but shifted my hips slightly till they were against the albino's groin. ' _Perfect…'_ I pretended to stretch in my sleep, rolling my hips slightly against him.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, his exhale sounding slightly shaky. I laid still for a minute before rolling my hips again, this time a bit harder but less quickly. "Fuck…" I heard him mumble as I felt something hard begin to poke into my back. I didn't want again before rolling my hips once more back against him. I heard a muffled groan and felt him press his erection into my lower back. I smirked slightly, knowing he couldn't see me. I rolled over so that I was facing him, but kept my eyes closed. I threw my leg over his waist, bring our groins together, all while managing to still look asleep. I heard him curse again, before feeling him thrust lightly against me, pleading for contact. I felt myself get harder, so I decided to do the next best thing. ' _Pretend to have a sexy dream about him…'_ I moaned lightly, causing Ban to halt his movements in fear. I whimpered involuntarily, but made it seem like I was still fast asleep. I then thrust myself against Ban, moaning softly.

"Ban~" I moaned lightly, before I felt him still completely. He stopped fidgeting, and altogether froze. Then I felt the weight shift in the bed, and before I knew it the door closed. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, only to find it was empty. I slowly opened the bedroom window and floated down the one of the downstairs windows, opening it slightly so I could hear if Ban went to the bar.

* * *

"He MOANED my name!"

"Okay, well I don't know what you want me to do about it." I heard Meliodas' faint voice. The two seemed to be whisper, as if they didn't want to "wake" me up.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't think I can keep this up much longer… I want him. I want to hold him and touch him-"

"Nope, don't need details. Why not just tell him how you feel?"

"What if he rejects my advances?"

"What's worse, being rejected or staying like this forever?"

"... Fine."

* * *

I floated back upstairs, stripping my clothes as I did so. I stood facing the door with my arms at my sides. I heard footsteps approach the door and open said wooden object, and the albino stepped through. "Hey, King… wake up, I need to talk to you…" As soon as he saw me he whipped around to face the door. "Sorry, I didn't know you were changing!"

"I'm not." I told him confidently. ' _After what I heard… I love him, but I don't think he loves me the way I love him… I think he loves the sex… so if that's what I have to do to be with him then so be it.'_

"Um…" He cautiously turned around, his face almost as red as mine. "Then why are you naked…?"

"Let's have sex." I said rather bluntly, walking towards him. I pressed my naked body against his half naked one.

"King, what the hell got into you?!"

"I want us to have sex… is that bad?"

"No! It's just… not now… I have things I want to discuss first, so please put your clothes back on!" I sighed before turning around, picking up my clothes and sliding back into them. ' _Now I feel awkward…'_

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

 **2 chapters in one morning? I need sleep.**

 **Or friends.**

 **Probably both.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. This fanfic is almost over. I had a case of writer's block with this one. Sorry if it came out kinda shitty. I want to also say in advance, that I may or may not make a sequel, but even if I do it won't be for a while. I'm going to work on other things first, plus some real life situations I need to fix.**

 **I hid a secret in this chapter to the next fanfiction I will be working on. HINT: It's something Ban says.**

 **But yeah, if you find and get the secret maybe you'll enjoy the fanfic coming out, so stick around to see what it'll be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai and I don't profit off this fanfic.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing, some seriously cute fluff.**

 **[Ban's POV]**

My breathing was erratic, leaving me unable to answer his question at first. I couldn't help but stare at the clean skin of his bare chest as he picked up his hoodie, sliding his material over his body. I cleared my throat in an effort to do the same to my thoughts, making my way to the bed to sit down. He then hovered slightly over and sat across from me, crossing his thin legs. My eyes were trained on every moment he made, every inhale and exhale. I licked my lips before opening my mouth to speak.

"I-I wanted to tell you in the forest, but you interrupted me." I glanced at King, noticing he was still shivering but he was trying not to. "Speaking of which, you're still shivering. Get back under the covers before I continue talking."

He nodded at this, quickly crawling across the bed like a child and getting under the twenty-something blankets the Captain insisted he needed. Satisfied with this, I continued on. "King… you know how I felt about Elaine," I shifted my position slightly so I was sitting on the edge of the bed facing him.

"Felt?" He pointed out, tilting his head slightly.

"Tsk, you're interrupting again." He glared slightly before pulling the blankets over his mouth, hiding half his face from me. "Listen… I'm not great with words, so… I'm sorry in advance."

King's eyebrows furrowed, and his honey eyes seemed to fill me with both joy and terror at the same time. "When you got rejected by Diane… well, I guess that's when I noticed it."

"Noticed what?"

"How important you are to me." I answered, slightly annoyed that he interrupted me again. "When you stayed up for days sulking and avoiding everyone, I realized how dull my life seemed with you there to brighten my day up. You didn't smile, or argue with me… in a way, you were dead."

He glanced away from me at that last bit. "Sorry…" He whispered.

"But when you seemingly got better, my daily life did too. When you smiled, so did I. Your laugh made me laugh. If you were happy, so was I." I inhaled deeply, knowing the next part was going to be hard to talk about. "But then when we found that note… everything just came crashing down. Everybody was hysteric… they didn't want to lose you either."

He stayed silent, shifting his head slightly so his bangs hid his eyes from me. "But when I found you… I was so relieved that I still had a chance. At saving you, at being happy. I thought all of that would've been gone by the time we found you." I continued. "When you were 'sick'... the whole time, I thought you were going to die. There were times I was convinced of it."

I heard his breathing become shaky, and I knew at this point he was crying. I fought every instinct I had to not hug him and kiss his tears away, as I had before. "I would say the most heartbreaking moment of that ordeal was seeing that jackass kiss you. I wanted to break every bone in his body, but you had run away before I got the chance to rescue you from the likes of him." I tried not to sound pissed off, but it was failing. I forced myself to soften my voice. "But when you came back with the Captain and kissed him again… _that_ was the most heartbreaking moment."

"I didn't want to…" He mumbled, lifting his head so I could see his eyes again. Tears were spilling down his cheeks rapidly, and I didn't quite know how to react to what he said. "I just felt like I had led him on… I felt like I had to… 'make it up' to him…" I breathed out, trying to remain calm.

"It's okay… he's gone now." I reassured him, before getting up slightly and crawling under the covers with King. I made him sit up and I slid behind him, letting him lay his back against my bare chest. I pet his hair softly in an effort to both comfort and calm him. "After that, I was bitter. At you, at him, at everything. That night when you came running down the stairs… I was furious at what he did. I wanted to hurt him worse than he hurt you."

"But when I found out about how he used his sin against you… I wanted to fucking murder that sonofabitch. Captain and I… it wasn't really a choice in the matter who had to do it… I knew if he did it, he would hate himself for a long time. But in the end, that wasn't the only reason I volunteered." I inhaled shakily as his whole body stiffened, knowing I'd have to confess soon. "Yes, it was me. But I have a feeling you already knew that. After the incident, I was distraught. I felt guilty every day, but at the same time, happy and selfish. As if I had found some new feeling no one had ever experienced before. I wanted to hide it away from everyone else and never share it with anyone. In a way, I could feel both the sins Greed and Lust literally crawling on my back."

"When I killed that bastard, everything felt okay again… until you disappeared. I felt like it was all my fault, for avoiding you. I felt like I should've given into temptation and locked you away with me." I turned him around so he faced me. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. "King, in the forest I was going to say something I never got the chance to say…"

"Harlequin…" I said so soft it sounded almost like a whisper. I cherished the name as if it was holy. "...you're the smartest, bravest, and most beautiful fairy I've ever met."

"What about Elaine…?" He whispered, sounding almost in shock. It was as if he hadn't meant to say the question out loud.

"She's a close second. But I learned a long time ago that while she will always hold a small piece of my heart, you hold the rest of it." I watched as he brought his hands up, covering his mouth in shock with one hand and resting the other on my chest. "Harlequin…" I placed my hands on both sides of his face, cradling him slightly. He looked back up at me, eyes wide and still full of tears.

I brought my face closer to his, pressing our foreheads together. I could feel our breath mixing together, and I leaned back a little so I could look into his eyes. "...I love you." His tears spilled over at the moment and he wrapped both of his arms around my neck.

"I love you too Ban… so much…" He whimpered as I kissed his forehead and his tears away. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize…"

We sat there for several minutes, just holding each other and relishing in the fact we loved each other. I pulled back slightly, looking at him. His eyes were filled with love, and something darker. ' _Lust… the good kind...'_ I thought, swallowing hard. I moved my mouth closer to his as he did, and we met somewhere in the middle. It felt warm, wet, and just overall _right._ I pulled away, my lips tingling softly from the chemistry of the kiss.

"I love you."

 **This chapter was so much fun to write. :)**

 **Did you catch the secret? If so, review your opinion and theory about what pairing it'll be. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long. Been kinda stuck with Writer's Block on this story. But don't worry, I've figured out what I'm going to do to wrap this up and I'm already planning out the Sequel.**

 **I don't own Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi lemons y'all!**

"Ban…" I whimpered the name, pressing my clothed erection against his stomach in an effort for contact. My breathing became harder as he swallowed hard, pressing his hands on my hips before running them up my sides. "Please…"

"Are you sure?" He asked, his red eyes seemingly darker than normal. I nodded, biting my bottom lip and wrapping my arms around his neck. He inhaled sharply before flipping me over, pressing his lips against mine. With one hand supporting his weight, he ran the other down my chest before lifting my hoodie up in an attempt to take it off. I sat up slightly, effectively taking off my hoodie before kissing him and laying back down. He kissed me roughly before continuing with light kisses trailing from my jaw to my neck, every kiss sending butterflies to my stomach.

"I love you…" I whimpered out, my breathing turning into pants at this point in anticipation. He smirked against my neck, biting lightly and sucking. I thrust my hips upward slightly, pressing my erection against his, the clothing restraining us only annoying me further. Impatiently, I reached down with my hands and played with the hem of his pants before pulling them down as far as I could in our position. He chuckled deeply, the sound sending shivers down my entire body.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He smirked, continuing to nip and kiss my neck. I giggled lightly, straining my neck slightly to bite the spot on his neck where his scar is. I felt the vibrations as he swallowed a low moan and smirked slightly, before running my tongue along the bottom of the scar up to where it ended on his jaw. I leaned up even more to whisper in his ear.

"Well you would be too if you thought about me as often as I've thought about you~" I almost growled quietly. I made my point even more effective I reached down and gripped the base of his exposed cock, blushing deeply and internally cheering to myself for being so audacious. ' _This is kinda weird… I'm not normally this dominate…'_ He took a deep breath, before lifting himself off of me to take his pants off completely. I blushed deeper than I think I ever had, my breath catching in my throat. ' _...It's so big… that thing was INSIDE me…?!'_

I took a deep breath before leaning forward, Ban giving me a quizzical look before I flicked my tongue on the head of his dick before taking it in my mouth. I continued taking more in my mouth, stopping about halfway down, unable to take anymore of him in my mouth. ' _...I'm so nervous… I've never done anything like this before…'_ I wrapped my hand around his base before beginning to bob my head, sucking him. I could hear his breathing getting heavier, meaning I must be doing something right. Just as I felt like I was getting better, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me away roughly, but not hard enough to hurt me. Before I registered what was happening, Ban had practically thrown me back so I was laying down again and my pants were ripped off of my legs. I closed my legs in an effort to hide myself, my cheeks turning a bright red.

"Don't get shy on me now, darling." He purred deeply, putting his hands on my knees and spreading my legs to expose everything I was trying to hide. He smiled softly at me, before leaning down and kissing my forehead lightly. "You're so beautiful."

I felt my heart melt, leaning up to kiss him but he pressed two fingers against my lips to stop me. He smirked, his eyes dark with lust and domination. "But now is not the time for sweet words. Suck." I took a sharp breath as the fingers pressed their way between my lips and into my mouth. I gave in and ran my tongue along each other as I had earlier with his cock, looking up at him teasingly. After a minute or so he practically yanked his fingers out of my mouth before pressing them against my entrance. The feeling was foreign but briefly familiar, cold and wet.

I whimpered slightly as the first entered me, a dull pain but bearable. ' _...I wished I remembered more of what the first time felt like, it's mostly a blur…'_ I didn't have the heart to tell Ban that at the time, and tried to avoid the subject all together. When the second finger entered, the pain was sharper, but still bearable as Ban began making a scissoring motion inside me. I let out a loud moan as he hit a certain spot inside me, the moan catching me off guard slightly, making my face turn an even darker red than before. He chuckled darkly before leaning down and initiating an open kiss, our tongues meeting halfway outside our mouths before our lips connected. I moaned loudly and breathily into his mouth, my hands moving to the sides of his face. He added the third and final finger and began to thrust them in and out of me, hitting the spot that set off sparks in my body. Just when I felt the build-up becoming too much, he pulled his hand out completely before pressing his cock against my entrance. I shivered and bit back a scream as he thrust slowly into me, my body mixed with confusion as I was both aroused and in pain. Just as he thrust in completely I failed to bite back my scream to which he quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine and swallowing my scream.

"As much as I love the sounds you make, I don't want the others to hear your moans and screams." He smirked as my eyes widened in realization. I nodded and swallowed hard before leaning forward and burying my head into his shoulder, wrapping my left arm around his neck and holding onto his bicep with my right hand. After a couple minutes of adjustment, I nodded to signal that he could move.

He nodded back that he understood before pressing me back down onto the bed and pulling away slightly. The first thrust still stung a little, but he went slow as I continued to readjust to his size. I moaned softly as he began to quicken his pace, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder, causing him to go even deeper than before. Once he hit that spot again, I lost all self control and began moaning loudly, not caring who heard. My hands reached to either side of my head, gripping the bedsheets as the albino's pace quickened even more. Feeling to build-up become too much, I moaned Ban's name as I came, the cum covering my stomach. After a few more thrusts I felt a wet warmth fill me, and Ban collapsed on top of me.

After taking a minute or two to catch his breath, he rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He nuzzled his face into my hair, kissing the top of my head every so often until I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke in a cold empty bed, before glancing around the room as much as I could without moving. ' _...I know it'll hurt if I even try to sit up, even though I should get dressed and go find Ban…'_ I took a deep breath, letting it out as I sat up, which didn't seem to help at all. ' _It was worth a shot.'_ Slowly, I stood and found my hoodie, pulling it over my head. Just as I popped my head out the top, I could've sworn I saw two gold eyes staring at me from the window. I shook my head and chuckled, grabbing my pants. ' _There's no way he's alive. I've got to stop being afraid of him being everywhere I go.'_

As I headed downstairs I noticed the odd silence the seemed to surround the Boar Hat. Making it completely into the main room, I noticed Ban and Elizabeth sitting at the bar, both a blushing darkly. I stared quizzically at them before noticing a very angry Meliodas glaring at me from behind the bar. I swallowed hard, wondering what I did to piss off the Captain. It only took a moment to register in my brain that Ban and Elizabeth's blushing must be linked the the reason the blonde was pissed. I groaned loudly, smacking my forehead with my palm. "Too loud?"

"Not only that, but I'm disappointed that THAT was how you decided to break the news of your relationship to everybody." He glared, crossing his arms. I felt my blush reach my ears and neck.

"Well… uh… surprise?" I smiled sheepishly before scurrying over to my lover, poking him in the arm. "Help me out here, Ban" I hissed quietly.

"I got both an ass beating and 'the talk'." He mumbled, lifting his head to reveal his bruised and swollen cheekbone. I glared softly at Meliodas and he just shrugged, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well considering the volume of things, I thought you would be in some really bad pain so I figured I'd better even the playing field." He glanced over at Ban's cheek, whom he then turned to with an evil smirk. "Well, spill! Are the fairy rumors true?"

Ban smirked at the blonde, and I groaned. "You bet. It's true they really are hairless. Although they aren't as soft as the rumors claim." I snapped my fingers and sent Chastiefol straight through the albino's back and through his chest. His only response was the look at me in confusion before I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to mine.

"If you say one more word I will end you."

"Heh… Love you too~"

 **Next Chapter is the Epilogue/Wrap up/Ending.**

 **BUT**

 **There is a Sequel in the making, which will continue with the BanxKing amazingness.**


End file.
